Demon Blood
by Enchanted99
Summary: Alternate Ending CoLS, CoHF spoilers. Sebastian jammed the Cup between her lips and tilted her head back all in one fluent movement. He pulled her jaw down and Clary felt the blood burning and icy fiery path down her throat. She screamed in protest as the fire made its way through her veins, it was painful and relaxing at the same time. Her vision blurred around the edges...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_"No." Sebastian snarled. "Hold her still." And he raised the Cup and jammed it against Clary's lips, trying to pry open her mouth. She fought him, gritting her teeth. "Drink," Sebastian said in a vicious whisper, so low she doubted Jace could hear it. "I told you by the end of this night you would do whatever I wanted. Drink," His black eyes darkened, and he dug the Cup in, slicing her bottom lip. She tasted blood as she reached behind her, grabbing Jace's shoulders using his body to push-off against as she kicked out with her__ legs._

This act was no real shock to Sebastian, anticipating her move he side stepped quickly. Clary's feet hit nothing but air before falling back to the ground. Jace kept his grip; she was only a few inches off the ground, and not lying on it.

Clary gritted her teeth to keep her from screaming in pain and frustration. "Little sister," Sebastian said, "That was a nice try, we could use a fighter like you. This would be so much easier if you would cooperate. But don't worry," He whisper leaning down so that they were face to face. "Once you get a taste of what's to come, you won't get enough."

Clary struggled against Jace's iron-hard grin. "Clary just fight with us and you can drink later." He pleaded. She looked him in the eyes, soft gold and pleading, but this isn't _her_ Jace.

"Open her mouth." Sebastian instructed. _Now's my chance, _She thought with fierce determination. But Jace keep his grip against Clary's protests. She turned her head away from Sebastian and saw Simon out of her peripheral vision. She didn't dare mouth any to him, but her expression was enough. _Help, use the sword if you have to. _Simon understood, but Clary didn't get to see what Simon was doing before Sebastian jerked her head toward him. She bit the inside of her mouth so hard she tasted blood.

Sebastian jammed the Cup between her lips and tilted her head back all in one fluent movement. He pulled her jaw down and Clary felt the blood burning and icy fiery path down her throat. She screamed in protest as the fire made its way through her veins, it was painful and relaxing at the same time. Her vision blurred around the edges, but the last thing she heard was an ear piercing scream, coming from _both _of the boys.

* * *

Simon understood Clary's desperately pleading expression. He threw the sword with all his strength and hit Jace in his side. It wasn't the best shot, but it work. Jace collapsed in agony and Sebastian wailed in pain due to there link being served. But it wasn't their screams that made Simon shiver in fear. It was the one's coming from his best friend, and first love Clary Fray. She was writhing in agony on the ground, screaming blood murder. Her head turned toward Simon as she stopped screaming, her were open but glassy and unseeing and most notably they were not longer piercing green but as black as Sebastian's. Sebastian recover quickly, grabbed the unconscious Clary and disappeared but Simon who was still running at top speed could get within a foot.

* * *

When Jace came to he was in a familiar room. There were whisper all around him; her recognized all the voices.

"Alec?" His response was a person hand intertwining with his own.

"Is it really you?" Alec asked.

"Yes. I know you have not right to believe me but it is. I swear to Angel." Jace is surprised to hear his one voice speaking the words at his command. Could he really be in control again?

"You don't have to apologize." Isabelle says. "It wasn't you doing all those things." Jace was about to open his mouth in protest but something shut him up. There was some one missing; some one really important.

"Where's Clary?" He tries not to sound hurt; it's not a surprise that she wouldn't want to see him after what happened.

The room goes dead silent as no one answers his question.

"Where. Is. Clary?" He demands although he feels tired he attempts to sit up in order to read their expressions better. Alec and Isabelle exchange glances before speaking in a gentle tone.

"Clary isn't feeling quiet herself," Alec choses his words carefully, "A bit ill after all that has happened. She wants to be here but the Brothers won't allow it, nor will her mom until she is better." The siblings breathe a mental sigh of relief when they see Jace's tension vanish from his shoulders only to be replaced by a different worry.

"Jace," Isabelle says changing the subject, "You're glowing."

**_A/N: So I finish CoLS latest night and the idea just sort of came to me. Please R&R. Also I'd like to thank my amazing beta who is also an amazing author Percabethforever2511. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sebastian watched Clary as she slept on a pristine queen size bed, thinking a million different things he could do with her, but for some reason unknown to him restrained himself. Not that she would know; she's been out cold for two days. _Once she wakes up; she'll be all mine and I will be hers_, he decided.

He watched as a strand of hair fell framing her face. He leaned over to pulled it away but pulled away when she started to stir. Her eyes flutter open. Sebastian sighed he would miss her piercing green eyes but it was a small price to pay knowing that she was his.

"Where are we?" She asked her voice hoarse.

"Some place safe." He answered, still wary.

She cleared her throat before speaking, "You and _Dad_ have another house?" she raised an eyebrow and began to sit up. _"Dad" she called Valentine "Dad". _Sebastian was getting excited, a faint smile appeared on his face.

"Our father was always prepared." Sebastian answered as his vision returned to normal.

Clary nodded looking around the room. "Where's Jace?" she asked.

Angry and jealousy turned Sebastian's vision red. "Gone." He answered through clench teeth.

"What do mean gone?" Her voice took on an edge.

"The connection was severed. His family took him back and we had to leave." Sebastian failed to mention how the connection was broke because the Faerie Queen hadn't mentioned it to him via Merlon, yet. He just assumed that the ex-iron sister had been a faster worker than he originally anticipated.

"Something wrong little sister?" Sebastian sounded concerned, probably because he was a little.

"No. It's just he should be here with _us_." She said. _Us _Sebastian smiled _It worked, but I have to be sure._

"Why should he be here? You are mine. _We _don't need him." He countered.

She laughed. "You naïve big brother. Jace is just as much as part of me as you are." She got off the bed and walked toward him. "After all, once we get him on our side, we will be victorious." Sebastian could feel her breathe. "But don't worry, dear brother for I will always be yours. You just have to let Jace think otherwise," she chuckled then whispered into his hair, moving his hair out of the way. "I have him wrapped around my little finger," She begins to play with Sebastian's strand of hair. "Now don't you think it'd be better with all three of Valentine's experiments on the same side?" She leaned into his chest; her breath was warm. "So what do you say Se-bas-tian?" She asked pronouncing each syllable of his name as if it were a word it's self. He shuddered as she began tracing along his abs before pulling away. "I will always be yours but I have to let him think I'm his. But don't worry we'll have our fun after he's one our side."

"Why wait?" He stepped closer.

"Because Jace needs to think I can still be saved, if he sees me making out with you, well that would be something." Clary answers. A triumphant smile forms on the corners of her mouth once she knows she's won. "So when can I go see him?"

"Wait a while," Clary shot him an annoyed expression. "Fine one week." She raises an eyebrow. "What do you want?!" Sebastian says exasperatedly.

"Tomorrow and let me go alone. They'll want to give him a break before they tell him I went missing and an even longer one before they tell him about the incident with the Cup. But someone will slip up before they actually decide to tell him." Her voice is monotone. "They are too predictable." She adds.

"How can you so sure?" Sebastian questions.

Clary pretends to cry in mock hurt. "Don't you trust me brother? After all you wanted was for me to trust you, but how can that happen if you don't put your faith in me?" A smirk crosses her face, as she is once again victorious. "Oh, brother," she said taking a step closer. So that only inches separate there faces. "You better learn this now." Her voice was steady and confident, possible even threatening. "Never question me when it comes to the Lightwoods, our mother, step-father, and any of their friends. Got it, brother?"

Sebastian can do nothing more but nod his head while staring at her in shock. "Good, now remember when I said not to have any fun?" He nodded. "Well, lets make that a not in public rule." She said twirling a strand of his hair as her hand slide up his shirt before sliding downward to his pants but stopped momentarily. "Okay, _Jonathan_?" It wasn't really a question, but Sebastian responded by pressing his lips to her.

* * *

Jace was beginning to worry he hadn't seen Clary for almost two whole days. How sick was she that she couldn't even call him? But he didn't have time to dote on the though very long before the silent brothers came in to check on his condition followed by the rest of his family. The news shocked everyone including Jace.

"I have heavenly fire in me?!" Jace exclaimed.

_We have not seen anything like it, _Brother Zachariah spoke, _We are searching through some of the oldest archives to see if they is any mention of a similar occurrence It could be just a side effect, either way we will check tomorrow and then continue checking back once a week. Our post can not be from more than a few days at a time not that Valentine's son is one the loose and Clarissa is missing._ Zachariah hadn't realized his mistake sothe Silent brother left without another word.

"What did he mean "Clary's missing"?!" Jace was on the verge of yelling and panicking at the same time.

Isabelle took a deep breath. "We may have lied when we told you she was sick." She focused on the window behind him. "She disappeared with Sebastian."

Jace felt as if some one had knocked the wind out of him. "How did this- What hap- How could-" He sputtered then blanched and buried his face in his hands. He was finally himself and she was gone. "No, no,no,no,no." He mumbles repetitively.

"What's wrong Jace?" His voice is filled with concern.

"Clary- she- I-" He took a breath to steady himself. "She has demon blood in her Lilith's demon blood."

"You mean the same blood that turned all those shadow hunters?" Isabelle's voice was strangely meek. Jace said nothing but nodded grimly.

"But, Clary has more Angel blood in here than the other shadow hunters, so maybe the demon blood can't overpower her." Alec suggested. It wasn't a bad idea ether; it was just logical enough to give them all a little hope, that where Clary was she was still herself.

* * *

Sebastian was about to remove his top when she stopped him.

"We can't. Jace would know if we went any further." Clary said but hated herself for it.

"How would he," Then it dawned on Sebastian. "Oh, okay. How about just a kiss."

"I don't think I could keep it to just a kiss with you." She said as if to prove her point she traces the outline of his abs trying her finger up to his lips then entangling them with his hair and kissed him passionately. It took all her strength to pull away or so it that's how it appeared to Sebastian, which was just what Clary wanted him to think.

_I have to try and keep it together until tomorrow. I can do that... right? _but something deep inside of her told her she couldn't keep up this brave act for long; that eventually she would succumb to the darkness that was eating her from the inside out. She could already tell she was fighting a losing battle from the moment she woke up and realized she wanted Sebastian as she wants Jace. As thoughts entered her head that were extremely out of character for her and her hand often moved without permission when she got close to Sebastian.

But for now she was in control. _It should be easier with Jace near me._ She prayed to Angel she was right. She _had_ to overcome this for her family Luke, and Jocelyn, her friends Izzy, Simon, Alec and even Magnus, and most importantly Jace. Her true love... or first love Clary suddenly felt a wave of nausea. Sebastian led her to the bed.

"You rest up," His voice was gentle and full of tenderness. _Must be how Valentine taught him to act. _She inferred. "You have a big mission tomorrow." And with a kiss on the lips he shut the door.

_Maybe I was wrong maybe he could be caring and loving, _she thought as she drifted into a gentle slumber.

**_A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to all you lovely reviewers; I never had such a great and fast respose to one of my storyies. You all amazing me :) Love ya' Please keep reviewing, and who knows the more review you might get another update soon ;) _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_His lips graze her skin sending shivers down her spin. She could smell his scent and cologne; it was intoxicating._

_"Are you sure about this, Clarissia?" Even the way he said her name could send her heart beating 90 mile per hour. "Why wouldn't I?" She asked._

_"I just didn't know if you were over… Jace?" he asked. Such a foolish question for Jace could not compare to Jonathan by any standard; it was an insult to Jonathan._

_"Remind me again, Jonathan, who was Jace?" She tilted her head and Jonathan smiled a mischievous grin. "I was hoping you'd say that." He said has his finger entwined in her hair as his lips came crashing down on hers. Her thoughts became clouded and hazy for all she wanted was him; she knew it was wrong in so many ways but stopped caring after their first night or was it their first kiss?_

Clary's eyes flew open. She half expected Jonathan... no Sebastian to be lying next to her, but luckily he wasn't. She followed the scent of food to the kitchen; the layout of this house was much like the one she destroyed. The only difference is this one had much larger two visible stairways; one leading up and one leading down. The floor Clary was one included three bedrooms, four washrooms, and a kitchen that lead into a living room. This house was lavishly decorated also.

"Do you like it?" Sebastian asked.

"It's amazing," She said truthfully. "This house is even more impressive than the other."

"Thanks," he said putting a plate on the table. "I suppose this one was either a vacation house or safe house." He led her to the table and pulled out her seat for her like a gentleman. This small gesture made Clary's stomach flutter.

"I didn't know you cooked." Clary observed the table adorned fresh fruit, homemade muffins, and waffles.

"Only for special people," he replied sitting across from a slight rosy Clary.

"I don't know what to say, no one ever done this for me." Clary said. As Sebastian opened his mouth Clary spoke again. "No the time with Jace does not count. For all I know, you could've influenced him to do something nice just so you could feel what I might do to him."

Sebastian smirked. "You know me better than I expected lil' sis." Clary couldn't help but notice the way his dark eyes sparkled with mischief, and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Clary smirked. "Well," she moved her chair closer to him. "You won't have to worry about that much longer." She spoke as she trailed her hand up his bicep then moving her finger into his hair. Part of her loved this; the feeling of every nerve ending lighting up at the touch of his skin and the addictive quality that came with it, the other half was scared. What was happening to her; she used to feel that way about Jace. No she still feels that way about Jace. At least she prayed she did.

"Hmm... remind me again why we must wait for that Angel boy?" Sebastian whisper in her hair; it sent a tingle down her spin.

"It's getting harder for me to remember." Clary spoke the scary truth, why does she need Jace? "Ah yes I remember. It's a strategic advantage. If both angel children our on your side, they will be less likely to kill you."

Sebastian chuckled, "I hardly think you are an Angel's child anymore."

"I never was." She responds leaning in closer. She could smell the mint and bitterness on his breath; it was indeed an odd combination, but it had a quality that Clary had begun to find comfort in and it frightened her.

His tongue traced her outline of her lips seeking entrance, but Clary pulled away. "We must wait just a few more hours, although if you keep me here some more I might go back on my idea on getting Jace back." Clary whispered.

"Alas as tempting as it may be we cannot. You were right, he does purpose a certain advantage. Perhaps we can get Lilith to control him once more." Sebastian thought aloud.

"Why that's not needed, because I already have him under my control." The words flowed out of Clary's mouth before she could think twice about it. "The angel boy has never truly loved anyone the way he loves me; he'll do anything to keep me alive."

"Even his life?"

"If he feels I can still be saved."

"Can you?"

Clary didn't stop to think about her actions; she pressed her lips against his; kissing him with passion. Slowly she pulled back and said, "What do you think Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern?"

* * *

Jace stood stubbornly in the doorway. "She is my girlfriend I have the right to search for her." His jaw was set. Isabelle shook her head. Jace would kill himself for Clary; she is the death of as much as he'd be hers.

"Jace you aren't well yet." Isabelle said in a feeble attempt to argue.

"Clary wasn't well but she kept looking for me." He countered. "Iz, I have to do this."

Isabelle huffed. "I guess it's better than having you sneak off yourself." Jace had to be the most stubborn hardheaded person she ever met.

"Thanks, Iz." He said sprinting down to the weapons room.

"Izzy what did you do?" Alec said behind her.

"Let him go on the search patrol." Isabelle answered.

"Izzy-"

"You know he'd sneak off himself. So it's better for him to be with others instead of sneaking off to God knows where!" Isabelle snapped. "So don't 'Izzy' me," And with that she stalked off.

Alec sighed; he never understood girls especially his sister. Guys were so much easier for him to be around, well excluding certain ones.

"What was that about?" Jace asked jogging back in fighting gear.

"I don't and I'm not evening going to try to understand." Alec said.

"My guess is guy troubles." Jace said receiving a strange look from Alec. "Over heard her talking about it Maia when they thought I was asleep." He clarified.

"Like I said I'm not even going to try. Anyway we have the area between the café on Second Street, and the Subway on thirteenth." Alec said beginning to walk down the hall.

"Why there?" Jace asked.

"We figure for Sebastian the best hiding places are the ones in planes sight. After all we looked in hiding places when you were missing so we decided to switch techniques."

Jace nodded in approval.

* * *

"Where are we?" Clary asked plopping a berry in her mouth.

"New York, this house can travel were you wish or are random when you don't have a particular place." Sebastian explained.

"So are we near Jace or the Institute or both?" Clary asked. Surprised she wasn't thrilled to see Jace again.

"Jace, where ever he is searching for you." Sebastian no longer envied Jace because Clary was completely his, no second thoughts. In fact Sebastian almost pitied Jace, for he was so hopelessly in love with someone who thinks of him as nothing more than a mere toy.

"Okay. I think it'd be safer for you if you stayed here, out of sight." Clary said. "I won't want anything to damage you pretty body... or have you getting injured." Clary said.

"I'll stay here but," Sebastian said pulling something out of his pocket; a black ring. "Lilith put spell on it; I have the match and once you wear it we are connected. It was sort of a back way to keep tabs on Jace, but for now I want you to wear. It will let me know that you are safe."

Clary hesitated. "Don't worry it you'll still be in control of yourself. That's the only difference between the rings and the spell." Sebastian assured her.

Then Clary got an idea; it wasn't one she would have normally though of but the words flowed out of her mouth once more. "So if you were to get a third, the three of us, you, Jace and I would all be connect." He nodded. "So, none of us could be harmed, and since Jace would still be himself he could be our sort of double agent."

"Clarissa you are brilliant." Sebastian said with a sigh "But sadly Lilith made these before, the Daylighter harmed her. So until she is back at full strength it cannot be."

"Well then," Clary said with a devilish grin, "We better find Jace, then some willing shadowhunter and _force_ them to join us." There was enough of Clary Fray to realize the wrongness in what she had just said, but not enough to stop her from saying it. _I have to find Jace. _She though desperately.

"I love the way you think Clarissa. Now hurry up and get ready." Sebastian said grinning like the mad devil he is.

* * *

The Café was just a small family run business; it was never as busy as Starbuck, but it had enough costumers to stay in business which made it the perfect place to discuss strategy. Jace sat down across from with his coffee in hand. "I think we should split up." Jace whispered despite the fact that no one was there other than him and Alec. Isabelle, and Maia already left, Simon and Jordan were quick to follow suit. Luke and Jocelyn were already searching several minutes ahead of time.

"The point of you going with us was so that you didn't go by yourself." Alec huffed.

"But Clary would be more likely to approach me, alone, especially if Sebastian was watching." Jace focused on the clock behind Alec when he spoke again. "Sebastian knows I can be a valuable asset and he wouldn't want anyone else to hear."

Alec tried to find a hole in Jace's idea but failed. "Fine but don't stay too far, we don't need to lose you and Clary."

Jace nodded. "You leave first, get a head start. That way you can see if anyone enters afterward."

"Okay be careful, Jace." Alec said before he walked out the door.

* * *

Clary chose jeans and a simple silk green blouse; the color her eyes had been. She sighed; her eyes were one of the few things she liked about herself, but didn't dwell on it. After all she looked more like she belonged to Jonathan now... no! That was so wrong. Clary shook her head._ Have to get to Jace. _Clary thought before she slipped the ring on her finger.

"Good luck." Sebastian said giving her a kiss on the cheek before she left. "Wait!" He called after her. "You'll need these." He handed her a pair for sunglasses to hide her now dark as midnight eyes.

"It's a good thing today is oddly sunny for fall." She said with a smile. "I'll see you." She said leaving with a kiss on his lips.

* * *

Jace had almost given up hope that Clary would show up at the Café until the bell rang signal someone entered... or left. Jace looked out to see Clary's telltale red hair. He nearly jumped out of his seat and tackled her but forced himself to remain unmoved by her appearance.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked her voice sweet as music.

"No." He said oddly calm.

She set her coffee down then sat in front of him. _Odd she's wearing sunglass well we are sitting by the window and it's bright for fall... _Jace decided to think nothing of it. He grabbed her hand and held it felling the fire spread through his veins. _Damn it! Stupid fire, _he thought releasing his grip.

"So, Jace…" She said casually as if talking to an old acquaintance not her boyfriend whom she hasn't seen in almost four days. She paused."Would you still love me," her voice began to take on an urgent tone, "if I had passed the point of no return?"

He stared at her in shock. "The point of no return?" He repeated. "Did Sebastian make you watch the Phantom of the Opera fifteen times?"

Clary laughed. "No. Although I have seen it. I mean it literally."

He realized she was serious. "No, Clary no." Jace's heart dropped to his stomach.

"I haven't passed it yet." _Yet. _Jace repeated silently. "But I will if you don't come with me." He looked up at her eyes once vibrant green eyes unlike any he'd ever seen, but now black showing no reflection. "Jace," Her voice was pleading, "You're the only thing I have to keet me from falling completely; I need you." He never heard her so scared. "Jace I don't know if I can do it anymore. Please Jace help me!" Her eyes brimmed over with tears; this was really her rather than that frightening the demon inside. "I'm sorry." She said looking him in the eye.

"No." His voice was steel. "Clary you are the strongest person I've ever know; even stronger than me." He took her hand. "You can beat this, and I will help." He was leaning over the table now and so was she. He could feel her breath warm, but shaky. He lifted her chin up. "Clary Fray I will love you until the day after eternity." and with that he kissed her.

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait; My school's drama department's musical is tomorrow and it's been rush week. So I hope you enjoy! Please don't forget to R&R! Love you guys/girls! (In a plutonic you all are awesome readers kind of way)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Alec put a glamour on as soon as he saw Clary's red hair and petite frame among the crowd. He knew it wouldn't help Clary from seeing him, but it would help from mundanes thinking Alec was stalking them. Alec also used some sense enhancing runes, but he failed to hear their words, and could just barely make out facial expressions. He wouldn't dare get any closer than he already was for fear of Clary spotting him. So, his spot; a slightly angled bus stop on the other side of the street would have to do.

He studied Clary's body language as best he could. She was tense around the shoulders, and she seemed to be taking about something urgent. _What are they saying?! _Alec thought in frustration. The more he saw her body language the more he wanted to pull Jace away. Something was wrong with Clary When he saw Jace lean over pull Clary in for a kiss, he noticed Clary's body change; tensing up even more. Not relaxing the way most people would. _This can not be good. _Alec though firmly.

* * *

Clary tensed when Jace went to kiss her; it was the defining moment. Proof that she could be save or was a lost caused. When his lips meet hers. It felt as is a fire was sleeping through her veins, along with the craving for more. Clary relaxed; it was not too late. Now the fear and nervousness was gone she could enjoy kissing the boy she loved. But all too soon he pulled away.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

Jace's eyes gleamed with a spark of hope. "You enjoyed that?"

"I missed it, missed you." She smiled. _Remember the plan! _Clary's own voice only colder and harsher echoed in her mind, inwardly she cringed. Her inner demon wasn't silenced by her reunion with Jace as she had hope. _You can't get rid of me; after all I am you. _Clary shook her head feverishly.

Jace looked at Clary with a mixture of concern and fear; he'd been trying to get her attention for a while, but she seemed to lost in thought. She shook her hard; her red lock flaring around. "CLARY." He said in a fierce whisper as to not attract attention.

She stared at him blankly. Then shook her head again. "Sorry," She mumbled. "I-" She struggled to find the right words.

"Clary?" It pained Jace to see the first person he loved so out of character. "What can I do to help?" He wanted so badly to reach out, touch her, and tell her that he'd fix this. But the could because of the heavenly fire, and he didn't know how to save her.

Clary's eyes met his; he saw a spark of something in her once bright eyes."You can come with me." Her voice held hope for him to say yes, right?

* * *

Once Alec noticed Clary relax he slowly began to relax. _Maybe she's okay; she is a stubborn girl and a fighter. _He admitted. He felt the runes he used for heighten sense be

gin to burn and fade.

His veiw on them got less and less distinct. It only took a few second for Alec to redraw the runes, but once he looked up. They were gone.

With shaky hands, and uneasiness in his stomach, Alec dialed Isabelle's number.

* * *

"What?!" Isabelle screamed into her phone. "Fine, Alec. Meet us at Magnus' in five." She paused to listen to her brother's story. "Oh Alec," Her tone was softer this time. "We'll talk later. So, what about we meet at Simon's and Jordan's then... in five?" She said a brief goodbye then called the others.

* * *

The apartment was slightly crowed by the time everyone showed up. Jocelyn paced anxiously as Alec retold the events. "I'm sorry." He said when he finially finished. "I screwed up so badly."

"It's not your fault Alec." Luke said reassuringly.

"You didn't know what was going to happen." Jocelyn added. "Just did she look healthy no injuries? Was she alright?"

Alec though it over. "She wasn't injured but something was different, like she would stop hand shake her head a lot. As if she was disproving something, a thought perhaps."

The room was still as they though this over.

"Like something's talking to her or something?" Simon asked. "Like a demon or something?"

"Simon you might be onto something." Luke said.

* * *

Jace stared at Clary in awe; she portaled them just outside the city. She then lead them into a house that was all too familiar. She smiled as if reading his mind, "Similar set up. Only slightly larger. Sebastian isn't here and won't be for a while, so we have the place to ourselves." She said with a devilish grin.

"Clary." Jace said in disbelief; she been acting odd since he kissed her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied leading him to what must be her room. He stopped her in the doorway and spun her around as if to kiss her. But in stead he grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Clary." Jace's voice was desperate. "This isn't you. Fight." Clary's eyes were dark storm clouds, churning with thoughts. Her felt her tense under his grip.

"Jace." She said through clenched teeth. "You. Have. To. Go. Now."

"Clary, I'm not leaving you like this with _him_." His voice was soothing, but she couldn't let her guard down. Clary felt the cold, weight of demon blood flowing through her bloodstream. She felt the numbing sensation spread through her body, just like at the Café. She tried to fight it. _Looks like Jace my put the odds in my favor, not yours. You let your guard down around him._ Clary bit her tounge; the pain kept her grounded. _But Jace also make me stronger. _Clary wasn't giving up that easily.

_**A/N: Sorry, I haven't been updating; busy school year, busy summer. I hope to get a regular updating schedule set up soon! (no promises, though) Hope you like this chapter! Please R&R! Love you all! 3**_


End file.
